how to save a life
by xoxomolls
Summary: "Isn't it funny how shooting stars never seem to fall?" CatBeck. Read and Review.


**Title: **How To Save A Life

**Characters/Pairings: **CatBeck, Tori, Andre, Jade, Robbie

**Summary: **"Isn't it funny how shooting stars never seem to fall?"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Victorious.

**Author's Note: **Read and Review :)

* * *

><p>

You've been staring at the ceiling for the past two hours.

You wonder how you possibly could have missed it.

Looking back, you notice all of the signs. All of the hints. Everything.

You see it now.

So why didn't you see it then?

/

"_I wish I could fly." _

_You laugh, "Whatever you say, Cat."_

_She slaps at your arm before resting her head on your shoulder and sighing wistfully. She suddenly stands up and points at a mountain in the distance, "You see that? Way over there?" _

_You nod and she continues, "One day, I'm going to get there. I don't know how and I don't know when, but I'll make it there someday."_

/

Tori is crying—loud, heart wrenching sobs into Andre's chest as he clenches his fists and hugs her tightly.

Jade—with her dark personality and dark heart—is glaring at a picture on the wall from her place on the floor next to Cat's bed. You turn away when the first tear falls. It's too much for you to watch the strongest of you all break.

Robbie(andshockinglynotRex) is curled up in the desk chair, with his arms around a stuffed giraffe that she calls—called—Mr. Longneck.

You're not doing anything. You're still staring at the ceiling. You're still wishing she was here. You can still hear her laugh and see her bright hair.

You close your eyes.

/

_You're late for school and you run out of the door, slinging your backpack over your arm and screaming a goodbye to your parents. You would drive, but your car battery is dead and it takes too long to charge. So you start to run, your sneakers hitting the road as you go. _

_You see a figure in the distance, standing on a bridge and you frown as you get closer. You know that hair. Bright like red velvet cupcakes. _

"_Cat!" You scream and she turns away from the water with a smile and enthusiastic wave. _

_You run over to her, "What are you doing?" _

"_Learning to fly," She states matter-of-factly as she takes your hand and jumps down. _

_You roll your eyes, it's such a Cat thing to do, and sling an arm around her before leading her in the direction of the school._

/

Suddenly, you can't take it. You mumble an apology to the group and rush out of Cat's bedroom. It hurts too much to be in there…when she's not.

You punch a wall.

"Dang it, Cat. Why'd you do it?"

/

**Where did I go wrong?**

**I lost a friend,**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness.**

/

"_Isn't it funny how shooting stars never seem to fall?"_

_You turn to Cat with a quirked eyebrow, "What?"_

_She nods frantically, "They always shoot across the sky, but they never come down. Beck, why don't they come down?"_

_You don't have an answer for that. _

/

Oh, Cat, what happened?

You remember getting the call.

You remember jumping out of bed and rushing to the hospital.

You remember seeing Tori and Jade and Andre and Robbie.

You remember the doctor shaking his head sadly and Cat's parents bursting into tears.

You don't remember much after that.

It's just a blur.

/

"_Okay, you be the pirate. I'm the princess!" Cat exclaims, placing a sword in your hand and a crown on her head. _

_You smile and put an eye patch on before getting into character. _

_You might think that teenagers are too old for playing pretend, but who can say no to Cat?_

_When you're done (and the pirate finally saves the princess) you lay on the grass and stare at the clouds. Cat's head is on your chest and your arms are wrapped around her protectively. _

_You're starting to drift to sleep when you hear her mumble, "I'm sorry, Beck."_

_You thought it was your imagination.  
><em>

_It wasn't. _

/

You start walking.

You just want to get away.

Away from the empty room.

Away from the broken friends.

Away from the shattered family.

You find yourself at the bridge. The bridge where she wanted to fly off of. The bridge where you first kissed her. The bridge that she jumped from.

There's a rock with a note shoved under it. You lean down and pick it up, only to find your name written in Cat's loopy handwriting.

/

_Beck,_

_I'm sorry. I just wanted to fly. Maybe now, I can meet the big man in the sky. You know, they say that you can tell a person's entire story from just looking in their eyes. What did you see when you looked in mine? Do you want to know what I saw in yours?_

_I saw hope and happiness and a reason to stay. _

_I'm sorry it wasn't enough. I'm sorry I jumped. I'm sorry I have to leave you. _

_Just remember that I love you. And I always will. _

_Love,_

_Your Cat_

_Ps: Maybe now I'll figure out where shooting stars end up._

/

And then, you just break. Tears stream down your face and you sob, curling into yourself and holding the note to your heart.

"I loved you, Cat! I loved you more than I've ever loved anyone. I loved you." You scream and you can practically hear the pieces of your heart shattering.

You look at the bridge and the note and back to the bridge.

"I'm sorry."

And then you jump. Because maybe if a girl with red velvet hair and a broken smile can learn to fly, so can a boy with dark, dark eyes and a broken heart like you.

/

_I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life._


End file.
